


Of Sadness, Freindship, And Pop Culture

by dirkygoodness



Series: Angels, Demons, Winchesters, Oh Shit! [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU where Gabe is alive n lives in the bunker, Also Gabe cleans the bunker, Cas is Human, Cas is confused, Dean sleeps, Fluff and Angst, Gabe likes Beyoncé and thinks too much, M/M, Sam thinks he's cute, probs mostly to brag about it to Dean, sometime in season ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's dirty. I'm bored. Im going to make this fun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sadness, Freindship, And Pop Culture

**Author's Note:**

> WOO  
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

To Gabriel it seemed like forever, to any other angel it would have been blinking an eye. He'd grown too accustomed to having a vessel. Time passed like it did for humans now. Slowly and agonizingly rigid. Except when it mattered, then it went by too fast.

For three weeks he watched as Dean and Cas, even Sam, tiptoed around him and each other. It was like watching a puppy try to figure out how to get down the stairs. They'd walk around for a bit, howl some, and then try going down head first.

And when they did actually go down, it was a lot more drastic and sudden than they'd expected. It's been a 'normal' night, normal as they could get, and Dean was trying to figure out how to make a coffee maker make him espresso. Sam was sleeping in his room and Castiel was reading at the kitchen island.

Dean had pulled the coffee pot out to fast and it went flying out of his hands, crashing onto the cupboards below him. Cas jumped so hard he felt out of his chair and slammed his head on the ground, while Dean shouted profanities. Sam came running out a moment later in nothing but a teeshirt and underwear ( Gabe had liked that part) to see what had gone on. It wasn't what he'd expected to happen.

Gabriel had though there'd be a fight or something, but instead it was a simple mishap in the kitchen and suddenly everyone was calmer around each other. How that worked, he didn't know. But they didn't dance around each other and Gabe was pretty sure they were all mostly surprised about it. After that the archangel noticed Cas and Dean were more close, more touchy. He'd even caught them kissing - though very briefly. Sam went back to researching the Mark of Cain. Back on track, Dean said.

Gabe ended up doing most of the work himself. Sam had to stay and look after Dean, Dean was still recovering ( as much as he could) and Castiel... well, he was human. The blond hated to say it, but his brother wasn't even that useful human. He could fight, but he didn't know how to with demons. Which was what Gabriel had to be interrogating.

It wasn't fun, to say the least. He had to kill all of them to make sure they didn't go blabbing about him. Gabriel couldn't have Crowley - or anyone else - knowing he was alive. The remaining angels would want him to go back. He was never going back there. 

Gabriel had gotten enough of it the last time he was up there, and not even a supposed 'change' would make him want to go. It was hell - aside from actual hell, of course. He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

He didn't like thinking about things. It always let to something bad. Though he always thought when he was alone. Technically he wasn't alone.Dean was sleeping in the other room. But other than him he was. Sam had taken Castiel with him shopping to get him some more clothes. And a sleeping hunter wasn't much fun.

Gabriel pouted, slumping farther down in his chair. "Well this just isn't awesome." He looked around, surveying the room. It was very dusty, surprising what with Dean gloating about how he had a clean bunker. Though Gabe supposed he hadn't had much time to clean.

He hummed, cocking his head to the side. "It's dirty. I'm bored. I'm going to make this fun."

                                                                            ------------

"You got your stuff?" Sam asked, looking over his shoulder at Cas. The ex-angel nodded and pulled a bag higher up on his arm. He was basically covered in bags, five hanging from one arm, three from the next. He had one small bag in his hand and another hanging off his shoulders. Sam might have gone a little overboard with the clothes and food. Mostly clothes.

"Yes."

"Alright." Sam pulled the bunkers key out with his free hand, pushing it into the lock and turning it. When he heard the tumblers shift into place he opened the door, holding it for Castiel  before following him. The brunette paused when he got inside, blinking. Somewhere in the background he could hear a faint noise. Almost like a television was on. Or... someone was singing? No, no one in the bunker was singing. Not Gabriel, and certainly not Dean, could make that noise.

He could swear it was a song playing. Was that... Beyoncé? It must have been. Sam was hearing Beyoncé singing. Castiel seemed to be confused as he was to why there was a song that wasn't really  _Dean_ like playing. Dean never let anyone play anything other than his songs. The shorter of the two quirked an eyebrow, looking as if trying to figure out a particularly hard algebra problem.  
  
"What's that?"

"I think it's-"

"Beyoncé! Love her." Came an almost sultry voice from below them and the two looked down to see Gabriel waving up at them with a smirk. "Dean-O's sleepin' so I took it upon myself to clean this filthy bunker. No angeleyness either! Just my hands and the power of the queens voice."

"You didn't have to do that." Sam said in an scolding tone, but he was smiling. 

"Ah, but I wanted to. And you kids don't have anything to do here other than clean, so..." He trailed off, shoving his hands into his pockets. And he was right. It wasn't like they really had anything there to pass the time other than the kitchen, Sam's laptop, and books upon books about monsters. Sam doubted that Gabe wanted to read about the horrible things that go bump in the night. Especially seeing as he was (a milenia?) hundreds of years old and probably knew all there was to know about monsters.

Castiel grunted, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Sam looked at him. "Can I put this away now?"

"Here, let me!" Gabriel shouted and with a flutter he was suddenly beside Cas, taking the bags from him. Once he had them all he went to Sam, kissing his cheek. Sam found him looking ridiculous with all those bags hanging off of him. Though it was probably easy as hell to carry them. "Next time I'm coming shopping with you. It's really boring here."

"I thought you had fun?" Sam snorted, looking at the archangel skeptically. Gabriel pouted and pushed himself up onto his tiptoes. Sam blinked as he was suddenly closer.

"Sure, fun as cleaning can be. And I was _lonely-y-y-y-y_!"

"Well, we're back now." The hunter smiled widely, pushing the bunker key back into his pocket. 

"Yes." Gabe hummed, snaking a hand around behind Sam and slapping his ass. He squeaked, blushing darkly. "Yes you are."  
  
Castiel blinked, looking between the two for a moment before pointing in the general direction of Dean's room. "I'm going to go see if... Dean's awake. Maybe he's hungry." And without further word, he scurried off down the stairs and into the corridor that lead to Dean's room. Sam frowned at Gabriel.  
  
"You scared him off."  
  
"I did not!" Gabriel gasped, sounding like he was actually offended. Sam almost apologized, before he heard the angel laugh. "He's as skittish as a fawn, Samsquach. You make a move and he runs off, regardless of if he was actually scared. Cas' a big boy, he'll be fine."  
  
"You scared him off, Gabe."  
  
"Oh, shut up."


End file.
